


Understated Love

by animalwild084



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Nationals, Before the next stage in their lives, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, i know nothing about japanese schools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: A sort of character study of Tendou and Ushijima.





	Understated Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraNoKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/gifts).



> i wrote this in like 20 min dont judge. comment! instead of judging! or multitask and judge and comment at the same time

“Wakatoshi-kun! A new ice cream shop opened up down the street!”

Ushijima sighs as he spots the dent in the wall Tendou deepened when he threw open his bedroom door.

Tendou pauses, still in the doorway. “Sorry, were you sleeping?”

“No. I was mentally reviewing the practice I did last night.”

Ushijima notices Tendou’s jaw clench briefly before he walks over to Ushijima’s dressers and starts pulling open drawers with forced exuberance, “So you’re not busy right now. Awesome! Come on, I want ice cream.”

Ushijima accepts the clothes Tendou throws as him, changing out of his leisure-wear in a perfunctory manner. Ushijima also notices when Tendou’s eyes darken and linger on his shoulders and backside. Tendou must be really desperate for ice cream though because he doesn’t do anything besides herding Ushijima out the door, grabbing his wallet and keys.

Ushijima accepts both and puts them into his pockets, leaving his hands in the pockets as well as he follows Tendou off school property.

Tendou is explaining the premise to an anime called Hellsing, which Ushijima thinks sounds unnecessarily violent, but he tries to keep track of the characters, in case he ever comes across merchandise Tendou might like.

They arrive at the ice cream shop and enter to the sound of a bell. It isn’t busy given the colder weather, which Ushijima feels he should’ve mentioned to Tendou before they left but it’s too late now so he says nothing.

The shop is fairly small. There are six tables which can seat about four people each. The paint is a little brighter than what Ushijima prefers but he supposes it fits with the shop.

Tendou wraps a hand around Ushijima’s elbow and pulls him towards the freezers and Ushijima is impressed with the array of ice cream flavours.

Tendou is muttering under his breath and it looks like he’s looking for something specific, so Ushijima decides not to interrupt him and reads the prices on the chalkboard behind the counter.

“Aha! I found it!!” Tendou directs Ushijima’s attention to one specific flavour with a green hue and what looks like nuts in it.

“You should try this one. Pistachio flavoured ice cream.” Tendou looks at Ushijima with pride and hope on his face, and Ushijima nods in agreement.

Ushijima goes with a small bowl of the pistachio ice cream Tendou pointed out and Tendou goes with his usual large cone of chocolate. They sit at a table by the windows, farthest from the door.

Tendou is quiet for few moments while he starts his ice cream.

Ushijima leaves him to his thoughts and watches people walk past the shop.

“Wakatoshi…” The absence of a suffix added to his name brings Ushijima’s attention back to Tendou. “Have you decided which university you’re going to yet?”

Ushijima doesn’t get a chance to speak before Tendou is off again, “Well I mean I know Hosei University has a really good volleyball team, and it’s close to Waseda University, which has a good journalism program so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hosei and I could go to Waseda and we could move into an apartment together that is between the two.”

Tendou says all of that in one breath, and then holds his breath. Ushijima blinks once in contemplation before he answers, “Of course, I would like that. And Hosei University has offered me a scholarship.”

Ushijima watches as Tendou blinks, breathes, and relaxes. 

“I love you Wakatoshi-kun. You know that?”

Ushijima nods once, “I love you too.”


End file.
